Unstable
by Artgool
Summary: Twistedfoot's reincarnation has just been born, but his family his not any better than his past one. What will happen now? Will he find his place or end up losing his life once more? Maybe he'll find some familiar felines from his past life... You can follow him on his second journey through life. Rated T for Mild Language and Violence.


**I decided to write a story about Twistedfoot's reincarnation and how he recovered his memories.**

**...So here.**

**Um**

**Enjoy? I guess... Sorry for a late story. I started school and I've been EXTREMELY busy!**

**Oh, and I am putting language into here. I'm sorry. I know they may not know those words. But, Twisted does due to his past life and stuff.**

**The names of the parents of him are Foxcry(Father) and Riley(Mother) and the elderly she-cat is his grandmother(Deertail)**

**Disclaimer: This is based on Warrior Cats and I do not own it. Kay? Kay.**

* * *

"Is everything alright in there?" The dappled orange feline called out his nose crinkling up as he attempted to peek within the stones stacking up sheltering the felines remaining inside.

"Yeah. Almost d- HEY! OUT!" A high pitched squeal echoed off the rough walls overhanging above them.

"Alright!" He argued scoffing at the she-cat's anger. He was not one for patience. Seating himself outside the makeshift shelter he curled his ruffled tassel around his slim build. His rather harsh visionaries examined each and every detail carved into the unfamiliar terrain in which they settled in. His parched lips twitched as he struggled to not snarl to himself at his restless act. "I can't be a father." He repeated to himself. The same statement that had been looming over him ever since his 'mate' had been pronounced pregnant. The fur along his spinal cord bristled with pure frustration. He did not expect to be in this situation... at all. What should he do?

That was when... the thought hit him. A smirk curled across his maw, but his thoughts were interrupted by a small squeak echoing from the cavern. It didn't take long for a cream painted she-cat to emerge from the darkness curling from the walls. Her stub tail flicked to the male waiting restlessly just outside the den. "They all survived and they're beautiful! Although..." He trailed off her brows furrowing together as she narrowed his aging green eyes.

"Although what..?" He demanded his voice raising in quite a threatening manner.

"There's one that doesn't look like you, nor Riley and she claims to have not mated with another tom." The elder explained rather quickly but wearily.

The newly titled 'father' pushed past his mother-in-law and examined the outlines adjusting to his vision. Lowering his body carefully he brushed his belly over the healthy soil and watched as each kitten wiggled and whined against the belly of their mother. Seeing as the exhausted fem turned to face him-bags under her eyes- the fake, lovingly, smile was forced upon his facial features. "They're beautiful." He purred pushing his nose into her fur.

The dappled mossy blue she simply rubbed her nose into her mate's fur falling into his trap with ease. "What should we name them?" She inquired narrowing her ocean blue oculars down to the scraps of fur squirming within the messy nest.

"Well.." He trailed off examining each one carefully. "This one can be Scorchkit and this pretty young lady can be Silverkit, and this one can be-" he paused coming across the one who did not resemble any of them. "Oddkit." He stated simply scoffing the unfamiliar appearance of the kitten.

She wrapped her tail around the tree kittens and raised a harsh stare to her mate. "That's not a nice name for him!" She snapped his lips raising slightly to expose the upper section of chompers implanted in the healthy gums of her mouth.

"Well, it suits him." The brute admitted his tone rather casual and his expression the same as always, nothing. He seemed as if he didn't care if he was in trouble. "I mean, look at him! He doesn't look like us! At all!" He hissed his pupils shrinking as he stuck face to face with the delicate fem in which he mated with.

"So?" She scoffed gesturing her nose to the kitten who was currently all the talk. "I think he's fine. He deserves a normal name." She explained her opinion carefully watching her tongue as she spoke to her mate in such a manner.

Throwing his head to the side he finally cursed under his violent breath and raised his banner in an aggressive gesture. "His name is Oddkit... That's final.." He shouted his lips curling back and exposing his crooked dentures to Riley. Narrowing his shrunken pupils to his oddly patterned son he grunted in disapproval to his own decision. But, he kept his mouth zipped as he seated himself before his mate. "C'mon..." He swiped his salmon pink tongue over the roof of her skull. "You can name the other two. I promise.." He softened his voice to her as he neared her allowing him another view of his kittens.

"I like the names you chose.." She admitted feeling her muscles rest now. She was exhausted as it was from the birth and she wouldn't even have enough energy to continue the argument they were digging further into one word at a time. "Scorchkit and Silverkit.." She repeated lowering her dull oculars to her offspring. "Mother!" She called outside the den gesturing for her parent to enter the shelter. "Would you mind fetching me some fresh-kill?" She asked politely.

Deertail hesitated to answer for a moment turning her attention to the tom-cat in which she heard and recognized the harsh voice form outside. "Of course!" She agreed bopping her head in a simple nod and re-directed herself to exit the sloppy cavern.

The now titled 'mother' huffed a small sigh of relief seeing as the hardest part was over. Was it? What was to come for the future of her kits? Especially.. Oddkit..

* * *

**Should I continue? I kind of want to but I'm not sure. Up to you guys. It will defiantly be more intense in later chapters!  
Thanks for reading!**

**Review.  
I love reviews. /winkwink**


End file.
